


The Game Ends

by LunariaTaisho



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaTaisho/pseuds/LunariaTaisho
Summary: People play his game, but what is the purpose of the game? Read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the my OC and the idea. Everything else belongs to the people who came up with Slender Man and the games. Also Posted on Wattpad.

It was a well-known secret that the Slender Man lived in the forest behind the middle school in this town. Well known because everyone in town knew he was there, but also a secret because no one ever told anybody who didn't live in our town about him. 

Some people pretended that he wasn't real, but they couldn't ignore the dead bodies that would show up after someone foolishly went into the Slender Man's forest. Usually, the bodies were of people just passing through town but every now and then, some stupid teenager would try their luck at winning his game. 

And then there were others who were called to the forest. Those who dreamed of the Slender Man and felt compelled to draw him and the operator symbol (the circle with the X through it for those who don't know). Those chosen few always felt watched, started feeling sick, got random nose bleeds and coughed up blood. They would hear static in their head and catch glimpses of the Slender Man watching them from inside the forest.

Eventually, the chosen would break down and enter the forest to play the game. Some hoped to find all eight pages and be freed from their torment so that they could have a normal life. Others just wanted the pain and panic to end no matter the cost, even if it killed them.

No one knew what would happen if someone won the Slender Man's game. All we knew was that you had to find eight pages and not get killed by the Slender Man. You might wonder how we knew about the pages and how many there were. It's simple really, every body that was found had a message carved into its forehead. The most recent message said "5/8 pages found." It seemed like he was taunting us with these messages. The most anyone that I had heard of had found was six pages.

The amount of damage done to the bodies depended on how many pages they had found. The more pages they found, the more pieces they were left in. A new body would turn up as often as twice a week and when that happened, the bodies were quickly and quietly cremated; the ashes were spread at the entrance to the Slender Man's forest. If the person had left anything behind, it was used to cover the cost of the cremation. 

No one knew how long the Slender Man had lived in this forest. I knew he had been there since before my great, great grandmother had been born. I sometimes thought that he had been there since before there were humans in this area. 

Why am I telling your all of this? It's because I was recently chosen. At the time, I wasn’t sure why everyone from our town who has been chosen had been female. I thought that it amused him to see us terrified or that it could have been because most of the people who enter the forest are male. I thought that, perhaps he felt the mostly male victims made his game imbalanced. All I knew at the time was that no male from our town had ever been chosen to play his game.

There was only one female chosen at a time and it was usually only once every three years that someone is chosen. The usual reaction of the one who was chosen was to hold out as long as their sanity will let them before giving in. Sometimes it was months or even a whole year before the chosen entered the forest to play his game. But they always entered and every one of them had been found the next morning dead with the number of pages they found carved into her forehead.

I didn't plan on making the same mistakes as the other girls did. As soon as I started dreaming of him and found myself drawing the operator symbol, I upped my training. You see, when I was little the other children would pick on me for being overweight and nerdy. It also didn't help that I was taller than most of the boys and all the girls. So, I talked my mom into enrolling me in self-defense classes. 

When I was little, mom would drive me to my classes three times a week. By the time I turned 12, I was lean and toned. My 6th grade gym teacher convinced me to join the track team once I could run a mile in 6 minute and 20 seconds. Between the lost weight, being on the track team and beating the crap out of one bully, no one bothered to pick on me again even though I was still considered a nerd. I can't help it that I like to read and got good grades in school. 

Once I turned 16 and had saved up enough money from babysitting and odd jobs, I bought a car and headed into the city every day. I would spend an hour in self-defense classes and another hour running on the treadmill. Between my training, my track practice, my school work and my odd jobs, I didn't have much time for making friends. It didn't bother me though, I preferred to be alone.

Needless to say, I was still single when I turned 20 and no one noticed when I started showing symptoms of being chosen (on my birthday). My mom had died the year before I was chosen and I my dad had died when I was two, so there was no one left who was close enough to me to notice. 

I doubted anyone but my track coach would have cared either. I had gotten a track scholarship for college and was studying to be a chef. I was just glad that track season was over and I had taken fall term off since I went through winter, spring and summer term.

I knew from seeing a few other girls go through this that I had roughly a month before I started feeling sick. I didn't plan to let it get that far, nor did I plan to walk into the forest with just a flashlight either. I was going into that forest as prepared as I could be while still traveling light. I had a CamelBak back pack that I used when I did all day track training that I packed with two boxes of granola bars, a pack of spare batteries, my light waterproof windbreaker, a small notebook, a pen, and a small first aid kit. 

During the two weeks of extra training, I had bought a bowie knife, a butterfly knife and some sturdier camouflage hiking boots, which I broke in so that they wouldn't rub my feet raw when I had to run in them. By the middle of the third week, I was ready to go and after I ate a light breakfast, I grabbed my LED flashlight, my CamelBak and slipped my knives into their sheaths on my belt. I had pulled my long, golden-brown hair back into a braid before I headed out of my house in the pale light of morning. I walked down three blocks and headed into the forest behind the middle school. I hoped that the camouflage jeans, shirt and hoody I had on would help keep me safe.

The forest was so quiet that I could hear the crunching of the leaves as I walked. Most of the trees still had brightly colored leaves of gold, red, and orange clinging to their branches. Every now and then, I would hear a crow caw or a squirrel scolding as I ventured further into the forest. It was difficult to believe that somewhere in this peaceful, beautiful forest there was a killer lurking.

After walking for a couple of hours, I found a small dirt path leading deeper into the forest and followed it. I saw a few signs that people had traveled this way before. A broken flashlight was half buried in leaves under a bush, a shredded leather backpack laid under a tree (the backpack was empty and there were some blood stains on it), and an old leather bound notebook that was stashed in a hole in a tree. 

I took the notebook and skimmed through it before I continued walking. Several pages in the book were impossible to read as the ink was smeared and some of the pages were water damaged. But there was a couple of pages that weren't too bad. One had a rough map of an area I hadn't seen yet. The other page had a couple of warnings that were clear enough to read. 

“Don't look at the Slender Man, when you hear the static don't look around, just run. James looked and died.” “Watch out for the proxies.” “Don't throw the pages away! Keep them safe and on you.” 

I couldn't read any more on that page. The warnings were easy to remember, but I knew I needed the map. I pulled my CamelBak off, pulled out my small notebook and pen, and copied the map before putting the leather notebook back where I found it. That way, if I didn't make it, the next person would be able to find it. 

I studied the copy of the map for a bit. There were some buildings that were marked on the map, a red silo and a large multiple bathroom. There were some tankers near the bathroom and a tunnel marked as well as a few paths. One lead to a yellow cross wall, another lead to six cut trees. The path circled back, passing a group of large rocks before heading back to the silo. 

The other path was unmarked and I guessed that the person who drew the map hadn't been down that way. I decided to check the buildings first since it would be more difficult to defend myself in an enclosed space. Plus, I didn't want to search inside a building in the dark, there would be blind turns and who knew what could be hiding in those bathroom stalls. I tucked my small notebook into the pocket of my jeans and slid the pen down the spine of the notebook before heading off again. 

At noon, I paused only long enough to squat behind a bush and take a pee, wipe my hands with one of the wet naps from my first aid kit, and pull out two granola bars. I ate the granola bars as I walked and tucked the wrappers in my back pocket. Sure, the Slender Man owned the forest, but that was no reason to litter. The wrappers might hurt an animal.

It puzzled me that I hadn't found anything that was labeled on the map yet. The trail just kept going, like it would never stop. I had been walking for six hours and there was no sign of any pages, the proxies, or the Slender Man. I was tempted to just go back home, but for some reason I got the feeling that if I attempted to leave, I wouldn't make it out of the forest alive so I kept walking deeper into the forest.

It was about four in the afternoon when I felt a shiver run down my spine and I caught sight of the large red silo that was marked on the map. I jogged over the silo and looked around. I found the door, but it was chained shut and a search around the building didn't show anything, not a scrap of white or tan anywhere. I glanced around the trees surrounding the silo, but there was nothing to see but trees and a lone squirrel.

I pulled the notebook out of my pocket and consulted the map. I had three paths to choose from. The one to the left was unmarked, the one to the right led to the large rocks, a trail that cut back towards the bathroom and the tankers, a dead-end path that led to the yellow cross wall, another dead-end path that led to the cut trees and the tunnel that led to a split path. One of the paths led to the bathrooms and the other lead to the unmarked path. The center path led directly to the tankers and the bathrooms. 

I tucked my notebook back in my pocket and jogged down the center path. Bathrooms first, then the tankers. I figured that I would head for the rocks after the tankers, circle around to the wall and the cut trees, then through the tunnel and down the unmarked path if I hadn't found all the pages by then. That way I didn't have to back track and possibly meet the proxies or the Slender Man if I could help it. 

I jogged down the path, glancing from side to side in case there were any pages on the trees along the path. It was about a half an hour before I came to a large clearing with several tankers to the right and a large building that had the universal signs for male and female over separate doors. I headed for the men's bathroom first. The stench alone almost gagged me. It smelled like a whole football team had shit themselves to death. 

I took shallow breaths through my mouth as I quickly but quietly checked each stall. There were cobwebs, large spiders, and flies buzzing around in each stall. Some of the stalls had old, brown blood stains smeared on the walls. One thing none of the stalls had was a page. I shook my head as I cautiously left the men's bathroom and headed for the women's. 

The women's bathroom wasn't as disgusting as the men's but it was still filthy and there were blood stains on the walls in there too. It wasn't until I had reached the last stall that I found the first page. I quickly glanced around before reaching into the stall, pulling the page off the wall and dashed back for the exit. 

As soon as I touched the page, I started hearing static in my head. Remembering the warning, I didn't turn to look, I just ran. I caught a glimpse of a tall, male figure with long arms and snow white skin wearing a black suit standing between two trees out of the corner of my eye as I ran towards the tankers. 

After a few minutes, I had reached the tankers and the static had faded, though it wasn't gone. I glanced down at the page in my hand, it was a picture of a very tall man with no face surrounded by trees. I tucked it in my bra as I carefully circled the tankers. 

There were seven rusted tankers parked in the clearing. Some of them had dried blood on them, some had huge dents and some had bullet holes. There were even some that looked like they have been cut with a large blade of some kind. However, there were no pages on the tankers. 

I jogged down the path towards where the map showed the rocks. It was a fifteen-minute jog and once again, there were no pages along the path. As I reached the end of the short path, I saw six large roughly triangular, gray and black rocks. They were more like huge boulders than rocks. One sat in the center while the other five were in a circle around it. There was something slightly sinister about those rocks. 

I pressed my back to the nearest rock as slid around it, my muscles tensed and I could swear that someone was watching me as my gray-blue eyes searched for another page. I caught sight of two things at the same time. The first was the second page attached to the rock in the middle of the circle. The second thing was a flash of light reflecting off something metallic. It wouldn't have worried me if the metallic object had been on the ground, but this was as high as my waist.

I carefully slid my bowie knife out of its sheath before sprinting towards the page. Before I reached it, I had to dodge an ax as it was swung at my head. Most people would have dodge toward cover, but the only cover was the same rock that the ax wielder was near. Instead, I dodged to the left so I could see my attacker. He was about my height, 6'3" tall. I didn't get a good look at him, since I was busy dodging the fucking ax he kept swinging at me, but his hair was dark, he was wearing mostly black, and his skin was a grayish-tan color. 

After dodging his ax for the fifth time, I ducked down and leg swiped him causing him to fall forward. As I rolled out of the way, I struck out with my bowie knife and slit his hamstrings, jumped up, grabbed the page and sheathed my bowie knife as I took off running again. Sure, I knew that he wouldn't be able to chase me with his hamstrings severed, but he still had an ax and as soon as I took the second page, the static increased in volume. 

I caught a few more glimpses of the Slender Man as I ran for the next area that had been marked. By this time, I thought I understood the warning about proxies and I couldn't help but wonder how many there were. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into many more. 

After running for ten minutes, the static started to fade again. It never disappeared, but it wasn't so bad that my head hurt. I slowed down to a jog and glanced at the second page as I headed to the next area. This page had "NO" written on it a bunch of times around a childish drawing of the Slender Man. I carefully slipped it into my bra with the first one.

The turn off for the yellow cross wall was on the right and as I entered the clearing I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck that was supposed to be. All it was four yellow painted brick walls that intersected at a right angle. I shook my head as I suddenly realized it was a yellow X in a circular clearing in the forest. It was a massive operator symbol.   
It was pure luck that I decided to go clockwise along the walls. As I slid around the right side of the wall, I found the third page in the corner. As I cautiously crept closer to the page, I considered grabbing it and booking it back the way I came, but with the Slender Man following me, I figured it was best to circle the clearing instead. 

If I ran back the way I came I would probably run right into him. I was pretty sure that he would follow me around the clearing, leaving the exit clear. I took a deep breath before breaking into a run. Again, as soon as I touched the page, the static grew louder and my head started to hurt. 

I pushed myself faster as I circled the clearing. I caught some more glimpses of the Slender Man from the corner of my eye. There were black tendril things coming out of his back and I dodged while running as I noticed one of them reaching for me. 

I was tempted to pull out my knife again, but that was just asking for something to trip me. I didn’t want to end up stabbing myself. I made it out of the clearing with a few scrapes, but not seriously hurt, and turned right again, following the path at a run. It was a half an hour before the static faded, though I could tell that the Slender Man was still close. It was almost like he was playing a cat and mouse game, staying far enough away that I thought I could escape but close enough that he didn’t lose me. 

I briefly glanced at the page as I came to the turnoff for the cut wood. It had a childish drawing of the Slender Man standing next to a tree. Written down the right side of the page was the word “Follows”. I tucked it inside my bra with the other two pages before jogging down the path. It was almost dark by the time I reached the six cut logs that were in the middle of the clearing. The trunks were enormous, reaching over my head as I scanned the left side of the trees first. 

I found the fourth page in the center aisle on the middle tree on the right side of the clearing. I jogged for the page, ready to break back into a run as soon as I grabbed it. However, when I reached for it, I heard a loud bang and instinctively ducked around the end of the trunk. I felt a stinging in my right arm, felt something wet start to soak my sleeve, and smelled the coppery sent of blood. 

I grabbed my butterfly knife and quickly cut a strip of my tee-shirt off and tied it around my arm as I kept watch for the shooter. The scrapes I had gotten earlier had already stopped bleeding and were shallow, but this wound was deeper. I couldn’t take the chance of losing too much blood. 

If it had been any later, I wouldn’t have seen the faint movement near the page. Whoever it was, was wearing dark clothes that blended in with the shadows well. I quickly drew back out of sight since I could see the gun still held in his or her left hand. I gripped my butterfly knife tighter as I waited for them, listening closely to the very faint sound of crunching leaves.

As they reached the end of the log and I could see the gun, I slashed the person’s wrist, grabbed their arm and pulled them off balance. A quick thrust of the heel of my hand brought a very satisfying crunching sound as it hit some sort of mask. Before the person could make noise, I thrust my butterfly knife into their neck, severing their windpipe and the artery in their neck. I let them drop, grabbed the gun, put my knife back up, and circled the log. After grabbing the fourth page, I hightailed it out of there while tucking the unread page into my bra. 

The static was much louder than the last time and it took me almost an hour of ducking and dodging to lose the Slender Man. I shot at him until the gun clicked empty but I didn’t know if I had hit him. Once the gun was empty, I threw it at him. I was glad that the moon was half full, or I would have had to use my flashlight on the paths. Once the static dulled a bit, I briefly slowed down enough to sip some water and then headed for the tunnel. 

Before entering the tunnel, I pulled my flashlight out, turned it on and double checked the strap to make sure it was snug around my wrist. The tunnel floor was littered with leaves, but clear of anything else. I scanned the walls as I walked and about half way through the tunnel I caught sight of the fifth page. I put my back to the side of the tunnel that the page was on and slid sideways towards it. 

Until that point, the Slender Man had always appeared behind me or showed up on either side of me, but with only two exits, I knew he could show up at either one. As I reached the page, I turned the flashlight off so I wouldn’t give away my position and pulled my bowie knife out again, laying the back of the blade alongside of my right arm. Once I grabbed the page, I caught sight of the tall, slender man at the end of the tunnel I had come from and ran as fast as I could while staying as close to the wall of the tunnel as possible. 

The static was almost unbearable and I felt my nose start to bleed, but I didn’t slow down. I felt something brush past me and struck out with my knife. An angry shriek rang though my head which almost made me falter as I ran. I was sure that I had pissed the Slender Man off. 

As I exited the tunnel, I took the right turn down the unmarked path. I didn’t bother looking at the page, I just tucked it into my bra and ran. I didn’t even pause when I found the sixth page on an old tanker. I just grabbed it as I continued running and stuffed it in my bra. 

By the time I had grabbed the seventh page off the white trailer next to the white truck, the static was constant and all I could smell was the blood dripping from my nose. My head pounded and I could hear voices in the static, but I couldn’t make out what they said. I had to keep dodging and slicing tendrils as I ran. My arms and legs ached from new scrapes and cuts I had gotten from the tendrils the Slender Man had sent after me.

I didn’t know what time it was, but the sky was starting to lighten as I saw the last page attached to a creepy lone tree in the middle of the path. I put on a burst of speed as I headed straight for it. Suddenly, the Slender Man appeared right in my path. I knew that most people would have turned and ran away, but not me. I was tired of playing this game of cat and mouse. It was time to show the cat that the mouse could bite back.

I charged him as his tendrils and arms reached out to catch me. I focused on keeping my eyes on his limbs as I stashed at them, even though I felt a very strong urge to look at his face. It was almost a compulsion to look at his face, which is why I refused to do so. Once I was close enough, I slid between his legs, like a baseball player slides into home base. At the end of the slid, I rolled, sprang to my feet and grabbed the last page. 

As soon as I grabbed it, I was grabbed from behind and one black tendril squeeze my wrist, causing me to drop my knife. I had just enough time to tuck the page into my bra but I didn’t have time to struggle further as I was bound by more tendrils. I expected them to hurt and tear at me, but once I dropped the knife, they were surprisingly gentle as they turned me to face the Slender Man. 

I bit my lower lip as I saw that the once faceless being had a large, sharp-toothed grin on his face and he had sunken, almost snake like amber eyes that seemed like they were staring out of a bottomless pit. His long, black tongue licked some black saliva of his dagger-like teeth before reaching out and licking my cheek. 

A shiver ran down my spine as he raised one large, slender hand and cupped my chin. The static in my head died down and I could hear a deep chuckle coming from the Slender Man as he studied my face and trailed his tongue along my throat. 

“I collected all eight pages.”

“Yes, little one, you have. You have also injured one of my proxies and killed another one. You did very well, much better than I had expected.”

“So what happens now? Are you going to kill me?” His lips pulled into a wider grin as he chuckled.

“Not unless I must, little one. There have not been many humans who could collect all my pages. Those who did were inevitably male and as such were given the choice between dying or becoming my proxy for all eternity or until they died, whichever came first.”

“So are those my choices? Die or become your servant, your slave?” The Slender Man laughed as his tendrils slid around me in a caress. Again, I shivered, but it wasn’t with fear. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and my stomach clench as one of his tendrils slid across my cloth-covered breasts.

“No, little one, you are a female and this trial has always been intended for a female. You are the first female to pass the test. Not only did you pass the test, you passed with the highest marks of anyone who has passed the test before.” He lifted me closer to him until my face was just inches away from his. His amber eyes stared into my gray-blue eyes as a tendril slid up my cheek and pushed a strand of my golden-brown hair behind my pale ear. “You, little one, will be my mate for all eternity. You will bear my children and satisfy my every desire.”

“WHAT?!!” I felt my eyes widen and my face blaze with heat as I blushed. The Slender Man chuckled again as his tendrils started sliding under my clothes. I was so wrapped up in his tendrils I couldn’t have struggled even if my mind had told my body to. I gasped as two of his tendrils slid inside my bra, pulled out the pages, which he tucked in his suit pocket before they started circling, rolling, and tugging at my nipples. 

“It really is quite simply, little one. You will be my mate. Now, you do have two choices. You can become my willing mate and be treated like a queen or you can try to resist and spend the rest of eternity chained to my bed with no freedom whatsoever until I tire of you and end your existence.” As he spoke, the two tendrils kept playing with my nipples and a third one had slid into my jeans and under my panties to rub against my clit. I groaned as my body responded to his heated touch and I tried to arch my back. I felt a hot knot form in my stomach as he almost purred. “I can be a very generous man, little one. Just let me rule you, own you, and you will know pleasure beyond your wildest dreams.”

“Wh…what about this g…game?” He chuckled as he slid a second tendril down my panties and teased the entrance of my pussy.

“This game will end, after all, I have finally found my mate. We will move to a new location and a new game will begin. I will need more proxies and I do need to eat, my dear little one.” I moaned as his tendril slid deep into my pussy and started stroking the walls. It was hard to think as his tendrils caressed my entire body, slipping through the tears in my shirt and jeans to trail almost teasingly over the wounds they had inflicted earlier. 

“Wh…what do you eat?” I bit my lip as his tendril started pumping in and out of me. I felt a wave of heat travel through my body and felt tears trickle down my cheeks from the pleasure. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. The slight stinging from his tendrils caressing my wounds seemed to enhance the pleasure I was feeling.

“Why, the souls of the damned, dear little one. After all, the males who ventured into my domain were all corrupt, evil men. The women were those who were to be tested to see if they were a fitting mate and the children who came had already become corrupted by the humans around them.” I struggled to understand what he was saying. My body was so swamped with pleasure and the knot in my stomach was so tight that I thought I would explode. The tendril thrusting into me speed up and went deeper. I felt a fleeting flare of pain from my barrier being breached, but the pleasure overrode all other sensations. “So, little one, what is your choice? Will you accept me as your mate as you should or will you try to deny me?”

I panted as his tendrils kept stroking, tugging, rolling and thrusting. My whole body quivered as the knot in my stomach tightened further. I knew I was on the edge of something, though I didn’t know what it was, when suddenly the tendrils stopped moving. I groaned in frustration as I opened my eyes, which I hadn’t realized were closed, and looked at the Slender Man. He tilted his head slightly as he waited for my answer. 

It took me a few moments to process the question he had asked as well as the information he had given me. It really wasn’t a choice, either way I was going to bear his children. The only difference would be in the way I was treated. 

Now, I’m sure most women would fight back, try to run away from the whole thing or escape somehow and most likely die in the process. But I am not like most women, I was smarter than that. Sure, I was a fighter but I picked my battles and it was pointless to fight a losing battle. Besides, I liked what the Slender Man had done to my body so far. Only an idiot would choose rape over mutual gratification. I licked my lips before smirking and moving the last few inches to kiss him gently on the lips.

“I’ll be your mate, Slender Man, willingly.” He chuckled as he licked my lower lip.

“I knew you were intelligent, my little one.” I moaned as his tendrils started moving again and the tendrils that had been holding me still uncoiled from around me. They started removing my clothes and in seconds I was naked. I shivered in the cool breeze.

Once my arms were free I started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He had to put me down briefly as he removed his jacket and shirt. Slender Man picked me back up and pulled me to his warm, white, muscular chest as his tendrils caressed my pale skin and he licked and nipped at my throat. I groaned as he found my sweet spot on my neck and nipped it before sucking on it. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his stomach, grinding into the tendril that thrust inside me as well as his toned abs. I racked my nails down his back as he licked and nipped his way down to my breasts and pulled my right nipple into his mouth, suckling hard as he wrapped his tongue around my nipple. 

“Slender…please…I need…” I moaned as the knot in my stomach grew hotter. 

“Suck.” I groaned as he slid one tendril into my mouth and I started sucking and licking it. There was an unusual tasting fluid that filled my mouth as I sucked on his tendril. I had never tasted anything like it, it was sweet and fiery at the same time. The more I sucked on his tendril the hotter my body felt and the wetter I got. It was an addicting taste, one that I knew I would always want more of.

I felt a brief flare of pain as Slender Man sank his teeth into my shoulder but the pain was soothed as he lapped up the blood. I dug my nails into his back and he hissed, though it sounded like a pleased hiss and not a pained one. I wrapped one arm around his neck and started stroking the tendril that I was sucking on with my other. I was rewarded with another surge of that sweet fiery liquid and I groaned as I sucked eagerly.

The knot in my stomach became almost painful as I buck my hips in time with his thrusts. Again, I felt like I would explode, and again, Slender withdrew the tendril from my soaking wet pussy. I whimpered and Slender wiped the few stray tears from my cheeks before kissing my forehead. Two of his tendrils wrapped around my legs as he lowered me and with one long, hard thrust, he filled my aching pussy with his 10-inch long, three-inch wide cock. I hadn’t even noticed when he removed his shoes and pants.

I gasped and moaned around his tendril as the head of his cock hit not only my g-spot, but also hit my cervix. That combination of pleasure and slight pain caused the hot knot in my stomach to explode. My vision went black for a second as my pussy clamped down hard on Slender’s cock and soaked it. My back arched and I ground harder on his cock as I rode my first orgasm.

Slender chuckled as I laid my head against his chest. Once my muscles stopped rippling, he slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out before pounding back in. Once again, the knot started forming in my stomach, tighter, hotter and faster than before. Slender leaned my back against a that creepy tree in the middle of the path, pushed my legs up until they almost touched my chest, and started pounding my pussy hard and fast.

The tendril that I had been sucking on withdrew from my mouth as he leaned down and kissed me. I stroked and sucked on his long black tongue as I felt a tendril slowly start entering my ass. I groaned as I swallowed his black saliva. It was as addicting as the flavor from his tendril, though in a different way. His saliva reminded me of Winter Fresh gum, cool and sweet with a little bit to it. After a few minutes, another flavor exploded in my mouth. It was a dark, heavy flavor with a hint of something bittersweet, like dark chocolate. I moaned as I swallowed these flavors and shoved my tongue into his mouth, I nicked my tongue and moaned as the slightly coppery taste mixed in.

Slender groaned as he sucked on my bleeding tongue and he thrusted harder into my pussy. The knot in my stomach exploded again, clamping down harder on his cock and milking him. Slender pulled out once I came down from my orgasm and lowered me until I was on my knees at the base of the tree. For the first time, I saw his long, hard, uncircumcised cock and I wrapped my hand around the thick base, stroking it a few times. I smirked as I heard him groan and felt his hands bury themselves in my hair. When my braid had come undone, I wasn’t sure, but I moaned lightly as his long fingers combed through my hair as he pulled my face to his cock.

“Suck me, little one, I want you to swallow my cum.” I licked my lips and nodded as I took his cock in my mouth. I could taste myself on him and moaned as I sucked him as far down my throat as I could. 

I stroked the rest of him, pulling his foreskin back so I could lick the head and swirl my tongue around his hard length before sucking it back in as deep and as hard as I could. I stroked and fondled his balls with my other hand as his tendrils pulled and rolled my nipples, stroked my clit, and thrust into my pussy and ass. 

I wasn’t sure how long I spent licking, sucking and stroking his hard cock before he finally came. The taste, though, was worth the effort. It was sweet and a little bitter, like a sweet tart. The taste along with the feel of his tendrils pounding my pussy and ass caused me to cum again and I moaned as I swallowed his cum and licked his cock clean. 

His tendrils lifted me again, higher than before. Two of his tendrils spread my legs and draped them over his shoulders as I felt his hot breath on my sensitive clit. I gasped as his long, black tongue wrapped around my clit and tugged. Another tendril entered my mouth again as he licked and sucked on my clit. I eagerly sucked and stroked his tendril, craving the fiery sweet liquid from before. 

I moaned as the knot in my stomach clenched and grew hotter. I bucked my hips, grinding against his mouth as I licked and nipped at his tendril. He chuckled before releasing my clit and licking the entrance to my pussy. I felt another tendril start stroking my clit again as his long tongue pushed into my drenched pussy. It was almost as good as his hard cock. His tongue stroked my g-spot and flicked my cervix with each pass. 

I whimpered as the knot kept getting hotter and tighter. I was so close to cumming when I felt his tendril thrust back into my ass. I gasped and accidentally bit the tendril in my mouth as the knot exploded again. My pussy clamped down on his tongue as my ass gripped his tendril. I felt him hum as he licked my pussy clean of my juices. 

Before I could recover, he removed the tendril from my mouth and I found myself with my chest resting on the leaf softened ground. My ass was up in the air as Slender knelt behind me and caged me with his body. His long fingers entwined with mine as he rammed his still hard cock into my pussy again as the tendril in my ass started thrusting again. The angle had him slamming into my cervix with each thrust. It hurt in a pleasurable way and I screamed his name, panting and moaning as I meet him thrust of thrust. 

By the time Slender climaxed again, I had cum three more times, my voice was almost gone and all I could do was lay there panting and writhing in pleasure as he bathed my womb and pussy with his hot cum. He growled as his cock twitched and spurted a few more times. 

Finally, he pulled out of me and gathered me into his arms. My eyes felt heavy as he draped his shirt and jacket over me. I smiled sleepily as his eyes and mouth disappeared again and stroked his cheek.

“Rest, little one. We will be home soon.” I sighed as I closed my eyes and nuzzled his bare chest. 

“Katrina, my name is Katrina.” I smiled as Slender chuckled. 

“Then rest, my little Katrina.” I felt his long fingers combing through my hair as I drifted off to sleep. 

“SLENDER!” I sighed as I looked over at my mate who had just walked into the room. It had been a hundred years since I had found my little Katrina and she was pregnant for the fourth time, this time with twins. Our eldest, Splendor, was 70 years old, his little brother, Trender, was 40, and third born, Offender, was 17. 

She hadn’t changed since the day she won my game. But then, she was my mate for eternity and she had drunk of all my essences as I had hers during the mating ritual, binding her life line to mine. 

“Yes, little one?” I smirked as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. 

“Why are you reading my journal to Offender?” 

“Oh come on, Mom, Dad was just telling me how to claim my mate when I’m ready for one.” 

“It would not do for Offender to accidentally mate with one of his victims, Katrina.” I suppressed a chuckle as she growled at me. “You have a way with word, my little one.”

“And those words shouldn’t be shared with our son. Honestly, Slender.”

“Hell, Mom, someday I’m going to find a mate as hot as you and I do need to know how to go about winning her.”

“Offender, you know a little too much about pleasing a woman. Go wash up for supper, I spent a lot of time searching for the right whore for you. A red-head, your favorite.” I smiled as Offender stood up and kissed Katrina’s cheek. 

“You’re the best, Mom.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you always say that.” She sighed as she stood on her toes and kissed Offender’s cheek. “Have fun, dear. Remember to make sure your food has a good time before you eat her soul.”

I stood up as Offender left the living room and pulled Katrina into my arms before laying my right hand on her large stomach. I felt the babies kick and chuckled. She sighed and smiled up at me. 

“Did you have a nice time shopping with Trender, little one?” She laughed and shook her head. 

“It was exhausting and fun. Now don’t try changing the subject.” She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, moaning softly as I rubbed her back. “Why did you have to read my journal to Offender?”

“Because, your side of the story is much more entertaining to Offender than my side of the story.” I shook my head and sighed. “The boy has no interest in ways to terrorize people, but he is interested in how to make a woman melt into a puddle of lust.”

“That boy has all your talent and all my sex drive.” She sighed and leaned her head against my chest as I chuckled. “I’ll tell you what, dear. I’ll forgive you if you take me up to our room and fuck my brains out.”

“Your wish is my command, little one.” I love it when she is pregnant. Five times a day isn’t enough for her when she is heavy with child. I swung her up into my arms and carried her to our room. 

“I love you, my Slender Man, my mate.”

“I love you too, my little Katrina, my mate.”

THE END


End file.
